Pitch Black's Revenge
by sassysaw
Summary: Pitch has a daughter named Leila who wants nothing to do with the Guardians. But when she and Jack meet things could turn deadly or they could turn into love/friendships. Jack Frost/\OC...Leila most charaters are envolved
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Jack's POV

My name is Jack Frost and I am a Guardian. How do I know this...The moon told me. I am the Guardian of winter and fun. I have a blue hoodie and brown pants. My hair is as white as the snow and my eyes are as blue as the sky. Some say that I am not real but all you have to do is beleive. My favorite mortal is Jamie. Jamie is the one who saved the Guardians so we are forever grateful. Jamie is a small boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Jamie is about ten years old. He and his little sister, Sophie are and my two favorite human friends. He believed in me when I thought no one would and he helped us, the Guardians, fight off Pitch Black. Yes I said Pitch Black, just like the boogeyman. All he does is causes nightmares, like in bad dreams and in real horses made of black sand. So when the children of the world stop believing, the Guardians start losing their powers. But the Guardians have to make sure that none of the children stop believing in us. So we do everything in our power to make sure that the children feel safe. We thought we defeated Pitch but little did we know that he had a daughter named Leila and she would want revenge on the Guardians. But with the help of her father legacy she would dominant the world.

Chapter 1

Jack's POV

It was night out and I was creating a winter storm in Burgess, my home town, when I saw this black horse. I had a tight grip on my wooden staff and I knew then that what I saw was a nightmare and I thought to myself "oh boy...where did this came from?" I knew I should wait for Sandman to come but I knew I could handle this by myself. So I followed it and it lead me to where Pitch Black's old hideout was at. I knew then that something wasn't right but I went down into his domain anyways. When I reached the bottom I held out my staff ready to strike at any thing that came across me. I crept along the wall and went into Pitch's lair. What I found there was something that I did not expect. When I walked into the room I saw this girl, who looked around in her teens. She had black hair and all black clothes. When she saw me she let out a gasp and yelled out "Who are you?"

I stuttered out "Mm...My...Nam...Name is Jack...Jack Frost. Who are you?"

She said "Leila Black. My father was Pitch Black...You are the one how killed my father. You shall pay for that!" Then she sent a bunch of nightmares at me. I could only manage to shoot a few of the nightmares with my staff before I was over powered. I went under and was trampled by the nightmares and I thought that I wouldn't make it until I got so mad and I sent a huge wave of ice up at the nightmares and they all froze where they stood. Leila looked at me with such shock that she just stood there in fear.

I glared at her and said "you think you can defeat me, I don't think so! I will destroy you just like I destroyed your father! All the Guardians will be here to defeat you and you will be killed!"

She just stood there for a few moments before saying in an evil voice "I will destroy you Jack Frost, if it is the last thing I do." Then she vanished into the shadows. I let out a growl of frustration and flew off to the North Pole to see North, Santa Clause, just incase you were wondering who I was taking about.

When I arrived at North's shop I started yelling out "North where are you? I need to tell you something!"

North came running up to me asking "what is it Jack?"

I said "Pitch has a daughter...Her name is Leila Black. I just met her in Pitch's lair. We need to do something before she tries to kill someone, meaning me. You know how I killed Pitch last year so she would want revenge on me...What shall we do?"

He said "We call everyone here for a meeting." That is when he sounded the alarm. The northern lights went out and a couple of minutes later Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy showed up at North's shop. Yes I mean the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sand Man, they are all my friends and they are the Guardians of the world.

Leila POV

When I heard one of my nightmares came sprinting down the hole in panic I knew that something was wrong. So I waited to see what would follow it. When I saw this teenage boy with white hair and blue eyes walking in I couldn't believe who I saw. I knew who he was by the way he acted and by his appearance, I knew he was Jack Frost. He had this wooden staff in his hand and when he saw me I asked him, even though I knew who he was, "Who are you?"

He stuttered out "Mm...My...Nam...Name is Jack...Jack Frost. Who are you?"

I said "Leila Black. My father was Pitch Black...You are the one how killed my father. You shall pay for that!" Then I sent a bunch of nightmares at him. He shot a few with his staff and ice came out of it, taking down a few of my nightmares. But he was soon overpowered and he was engulfed by the nightmares. I gave an evil laugh until I saw a blue light coming from where he was at. Then all a sudden a big ice shot came out of nowhere and froze all of my nightmares. I looked at him in such shock that I stood there in fear.

He glared at me and said "you think you can defeat me, I don't think so! I will destroy you just like I destroyed your father! All the Guardians will be here to defeat you and you will be killed!"

I stood there in complete silence before saying in my evil voice "I will destroy you Jack Frost, if it is the last thing I do." Then I vanished into the shadows and watched him leave. I then said to myself "Father, I will destroy him, just for don't have to worry I won't fail you this time."

I heard my father's voice say "You better not fail me girl or else..."

I cringed at the sound of his voice but said "yes sir, I understand." Then I called my most trusted nightmare and said to it "Take me to Jack Frost's human friend's house, we got some work to do."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN TO JACK AND LEILA. SHOULD THEY HAVE A MAJOR BATTLE OR WILL THEY COME TO LIKE EACH OTHER? YOU DECIDE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY ABOUT DELATING THE SECOND CHAPTER. I WAS EDITING THE FIRST ONE AND EVERYTHING GOT MESSED UP SO HOPEFULLY I CAN EDIT MY CHAPTERS WITHOUT MESSING UP EVERYTHING. THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH FOR WAITING.

Chapter 2

Leila POV

When I arrived at Jack's human friend's house I noticed that he, Jack Frost was already there. I couldn't let him see me so I hid in the shadows, waiting for him to leave. But he never did, he stayed to watch over the small boy. I heard him saying to himself "What will I do when she decides to came here to Jamie's house. I can't stay here forever and I have to leave sometimes to go to the North Pole. I have responsibilities to the Guardians and to the children of the world. I will have to tell Jamie when he wakes up in the morning." So I decided to leave and wait until he left the next night. But as I was leaving I saw these bright yellow strings of sand, and I knew then that I was seeing the sand of the Sand Man. I should have taken him on right there and then but I was too afraid that I would end up like my father. So I waited to get Jack alone without anyone nearby. As I was heading home I almost ran into Jack Frost and I let out a yelp in surprise. Jack looked at me in surprise but after a couple seconds went by the shock wore off and he glared at me. He grabbed me roughly by the arm and asked "what do you want Black?"

I said "I was heading home from a night walk. Can't a girl walk alone without being questioned?"

"Not when she is Pitch's daughter. Now tell me who were you giving nightmares to?" He spat out.

"No one...I swear by my life. I was just taking a stroll down the street and then I ran into you...Ow you are hurting me!" I said.

He looked at me with those great blue eyes and I saw everything he saw. I saw the pain he has been through, the loss of his sister, and almost being defeated by Pitch, my father.

Jack POV

When I arrived at Jamie's house I watched him as he slept, I said to myself "What will I do when she decides to came here to Jamie's house. I can't stay here forever and I have to leave sometimes to go to the North Pole. I have responsibilities to the Guardians and to the children of the world. I will have to tell Jamie when he wakes up in the morning." After I made sure he was sleeping peacefully I went on my way. That is went I ran into Leila...It was a complete surprise that all I could do was stand there for a couple of seconds before glaring at her. I grabbed her roughly by the arm and I asked "what do you want Black?"

She said "I was heading home from a night walk. Can't a girl walk alone without being questioned?"

"Not when she is Pitch's daughter. Now tell me who were you giving nightmares to?" I spat out.

"No one...I swear by my life. I was just taking a stroll down the street and then I ran into you...Ow you are hurting me!" she said. Then she looked up at me with those black eyes and it felt like the entire world stopped. It felt liked when she looked into my eyes she saw everything. All the pain from losing my sister and almost being defeated by Pitch.

I stuttered out "I...I'm so...sorry...bu...but..I...I...hav...have...t...to ...go..."

"Jack." she called out "please don't go. Stay with me." She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer towards her. She whispered into my ear "I have something to tell you. It's about my father...He is still alive, you never really did defeat him. He stays hidden from me to so I have never seen him too but he still talks to me in my mind. I bet it is kinda creepy not seeing someone you are related to but they still talk to you in your nightmares. Have you had this feeling before?"

I looked at her and she looked a couple of years younger now that I somewhat know her. I could tell that there was this light in her but it was hidden away from the world. Being the Guardian of fun I could maybe help her find that light of hers. But I knew that the other Guardians wouldn't accept the fact that I am in love with the enemy. But sooner or later they would find out and I wanted it to be sooner. So I asked her "No I have not, but would you like to go meet the other Guardians?"

She said "sure. But how will we get there?"

I said "snowglobe or by flying...You choose."

"Snowglobe." She said with a smile. I grabbed her hand and threw out a snowglobe and we stepped through it and into North's shop.

AUTHIOR'S NOTE

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO KACK AND LIELA WHEN THEY ARRIVE AT NORTH'S WORKDSHOP, WILL THE OTHER GURADIANS ACCEPT THE FACT THAT LEILA IS NOW JACK'S GIRLFRIEND OR WILL THEY DECIDE TO FIGHT HER. YOU DECIDED. I WILL PICK THE BEST ADVICE YOU GUYS COME DOWN WITH.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leila POV

When Jack and I stepped through the portal and into a workshop it was not what I expected. I saw toys flying everywhere and lots of yetis shouting out orders at each other in some language that I didn't know. There was a lot of noises coming from the toys, elves and yetis shouting and laughing with one another. The workshop was very alive in color and with elves and were shelves full of toys and gifts. The elves were about a six inches tall and they all wore red shirts and pants. They also wore red hats with little bells on the top of them. I never thought that I would witness such a sight in my life time. Everything my father said about the Guardians was wrong. Jack whispered into my ear "It's almost Christmas so this is when the workshop is at its' busiest'. You should see it when Christmas night comes..." That is when I saw him...Santa Claus. He was wearing a red shirt, with blue jeans, and black boots, and on his arms were tattoos with the words 'Naughty' on his left arm and 'Nice' on his right arm. Jack looked like he was at home, which he probably was. He had a loose grip on his staff and I hid behind him when he shouted out "North come down here, I have someone for you to meet."

I said "Jack, no! What if he doesn't like me. What if none of them like me?"

He said "that is okay. I will be always be here for you, no matter what. Don't worry about North, he just like a father to me, so he should accept you."

When North came walking up to us he asked Jack "have you heard anything about this Leila character?"

Jack said "yes I have. Would you like to meet her? She is my girlfriend and before you do anything irrational, just hear me out, okay?"

North looked confused but said "sure I will keep a clear head. Now show me this Leila person."

When Jack stepped aside and I was out in the open I saw North gasp and take a few steps back. He looked at Jack with an angry look on his face. Jack must have seen it to because he said "North calm down. You said you would hear me out..."

North yelled out making me and Jack jump "JACK HOW DARE YOU BRING HER INTO MY SHOP! DO YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS? SHE IS MESSING WITH YOUR MIND SHE! WILL KILL US ALL IN OUR SLEEP! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY?"

Jack stood there for a while before saying "I thought you would understand, but I guess I was wrong. I can see a light in her and I know she could change. She could change for me...Just gave her a chance, for me North."

North looked like he wanted to either kick Jack or gave him a giant hug. But what he did next would change our lives forever. He said "Fine she can stay as long as you are with her 24/7. I don't want her leaving your sights. We will try this for a month and if she has caused any trouble than she has to be kicked out. But if she proves herself then she can stay. That is our deal. Now shake on it." We shook on it and I couldn't believe my ears...I could stay with Jack. But then North said "but we have to tell the others and they too, will decide what we will do with you Leila. So don't get to comfy."

Jack POV

When North told us that we could stay together I knew there was a catch and then he said "but we have to tell the others and they too, will decide what we will do with you Leila. So don't get to comfy."

While North went back to check on how everything was going with the toys and gifts, it left Leila and me some time to chill. So I showed Leila around the shop and she was really happy to be spending time with me but something that North said got me worrying. Leila looked at me with those black eyes and they made my heart skip a beat. She said "I can feel your worries and fears. If you have forgotten I am Pitch's daughter so I feel fear and worries. So what is bugging you?"

I looked at her and I knew that I couldn't lie to her, so I said "it's about what North said...You messing with my mind and probably kill us in our sleep. That sort of stuff and other things."

She gasped and said "I would never hurt you. Do you know how long I have tried to get away from my father? My hair used to be blond and my eyes were green like the sea. That was until one day when I was a child, of the age of ten, my father decided to put fear and black sand inside of me every time I went to sleep. My mother ran away when I turned twelve and I haven't seen her since. Now all I had for company was my father and his nightmares. He made me mess with humans dreams and cause nightmares. Then when I saw you I panicked and sent those nightmares at you. I am sorry for that, but when I got closer to you I could see your pain in your eyes and wanted to change. Now I want to help you guys defeat my father. Can I show you something? Grab my hand" I grabbed her hand and I was sucked into darkness.

Leila POV

Leila Flashback: _I was sitting on my bed in my room talking to my mother. I was twelve years old. My hair was already black and so were my eyes. This was the last day I saw my mother. My mother had on a plain simple dress that went down to her feet. It was blue, her favorite color. I was wearing one of my black dresses. She was saying to me "now Leila you must behave, or else you will have to deal with your father when you get home from church." _

_I said "but mother, those other kids at church pick on me, even the older women pick on me. They say that my father is a bad man and I am a bad child. They say that he can create bad dreams and I will follow in his footsteps. I don't want to be like him..."_

_My mother smiled and asked me "now where did you hear those things at?"_

_"From the kids and the women and church. Please don't make me go to church!" I said._

_My mother said "You are coming to church rather you like it or not. Now stand up and come with me."_

_When we arrived at church I was fuming and I couldn't think straight. So when I walked up the steps to the church I felt someone pull on my dress and I fell down the steps. I must have hit my head because when I woke up the church parking lot was empty. I tried to go inside the church but something kept pushing me away from the doorway. I saw a priest inside and I hollered out "Mister can you help me?" _

_The priest turned around and I let out a scream. His face was all distorted and it had dried blood on it. He said in a crackled voice "Leila you are in big trouble. How dare you lose your mother...You shall pay for that..."_

_I asked "who are you?"_

_The priest said "don't you recognize me, daughter, my own flesh and blood. What a shame...What shall I do with you..."_

Then the voice got fainter and fainter until I could no longer hear it. I opened my eyes and I was holding Jack's hand and we were standing in front of an old torn-down church, in Burgess.

Jack asked me "What was that?"

I wiped away a tear and said "that was part of a flashback from the day I lost my mother and found out my father's true purpose for me. I never wanted any of this, but look at what he made me...A monster. You should just leave me and go back to the Guardians and forget about me..."

Jack said in the most sincerest way "Why would I ever leave you? I love you with all my heart and I can't let you go."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEY GUYS, IF YOU FIND ANY MISTAKES IN MY SPELLING THAT I HAVE MADE PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN FIX THEM IN THE FUTURE. THANKS. A SPECIAL THANKS TO 'GUARDAINOFARTBRAVERY' FOR THE FIRST TWO REVIEWS OF THIS STORY. I AM STILL TAKING SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. YOU DECIDE WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack POV

After Leila showed me that flashback I knew then that there was a light in her and she could be saved. But the problem was to get the other Guardians to accept her. I had shown her to the other Guardians, a couple of days after she showed me the flashback, but they had their suspicions. We didn't tell any of them about the flashback because we decided to keep it to ourselves. But Tooth was especially suspicious and I knew that she had all of her mini fairies to help her find out the truth about Leila. So we tried to prove to Tooth that Leila was good. Leila also felt uncomfortable around them so I tried to make her feel that they all have a good heart. But she still felt uneasy around them so I decided to keep her away from them, until she felt ready to be around them. So a couple of weeks later Leila and I were sitting on the Effie Tower in Paris on December the 23, when I noticed the northern lights. I grabbed her hand and a said "we need to go."

She looked at me and asked "why?"

"Because there must be trouble and North wants everyone to be there to help him out. I don't have a snowglobe, so we are going to have to fly." I said. "You think you can handle it?"

She said "oh...Yes I think I can handle flying."

So I said "hold on tight and enjoy the ride." I called out to the wind "hey wind, take me to the North Pole." A big gust of wind came out of nowhere and picked me and Leila up and then we were soaring across the night-time sky. After a couple of minutes we arrived at North's shop. I found Bunny, Tooth, Sandman and North waiting for us next to the giant globe. I looked up at the globe and saw that the lights were flickering off and on. I looked at North and gave him a worried look.

North said "we checked everything, axis and rotation but we couldn't find anything. Jack, do you have any ideas what this could mean?"

I said "Leila did mention one time to me that we never did defeat Pitch. She said that he is still out there lurking in the shadows and waiting to struck back at us. I know that Leila has become a great person, so I think you guy should let her stay here with us...Or is there something else that I don't know about?" I looked at each of them square in the eyes and they all looked away when I looked at them. "That's what I thought. I knew as much that you guys never really liked her but not to even let her stay here well that is just mean..." I said with a snarl.

Leila POV

When I noticed that Jack was getting really upset I grabbed his hand and I tried to send calming thoughts into his mind, and after a while he started to cool off and then suddenly he passed out. The other Guardians started at me and gasped. I stuttered out "I...I...di...did...didn't...mea...mean...to...All ...I...I...trie...tried...to...do...was...cal...ca lm...him...dow...down."

North asked me "how did you do that?" I looked at him and then I started crying. North said "hey, don't cry. Just tell me what you did?"

I let out a big sigh before telling him "I tried to send calming thoughts to his mind and I felt him calm down but I didn't think he'd pass out. I never done that before, so this is as new to you as it is to me..."

Tooth asked North "did you see the white sand that was circling around her and Jack right before Jack passed out? I think she could be the one we were looking for."

North asked "you think she is the one who could defeat Pitch. I don't know, we have to let Manny decide. He chose Jack so he might choose her..."

I looked at both of them like they were crazy and I said "what are you two talking about? Don't you know that I am standing right here. I can hear every word you two are saying. So who is Manny?"

North was the one who looked at me like I was the crazy one but he said "Manny is the Man in the Moon. He chose Jack to be our newest Guardian, when we needed help the most. That was a couple of years ago though. Didn't Jack tell you about how he became Guardian?"

I shook my head and said "sorry but he has never told me. Though I could feel his fears and worries, he sometimes wouldn't tell me. I knew he lost his sister but he didn't tell me how..."

North said "um, strange of Jack not to tell anyone what is going on inside his head. He is usually really open about everything. Can you feel his fears now, while he is passed out?"

"I can try. All I am good at is causing nightmares and feeding off them not the other way around. But I'll try anything to help Jack out. Now you guys should get out of the room until I get come back. I need all the concentration I can get."

"Good-luck" said Tooth "you'll need it."

"Thanks." I said. Once they were gone and the lights were turned off, I could faintly see this black sand circling around Jack's head. I said "oh no you don't _dad_, not this time." I put my hand on Jack's head and I could see what he was dreaming about, or should I say having a nightmare about. I could see my father's handy work as I went deeper into Jack's mind. His mind was half dark and half-light. Were I could see my father's handy work, I followed it and it lead me deeper into Jack's mind. I saw what my father has put in Jack's mind and it was not a lovely sight. Everywhere I saw my dad's mark I put my hand on it and willed it to become calm and peaceful. It took a while before I saw white sand instead of black sand and I didn't know that I was hurting Jack from the inside-out. All I wanted to do was help him and I didn't know that I was being lead into a trap by my father.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO LEILA? WILL SHE GET CAUGHT BY HER FATHER AND WILL HE CAPTURE HER AND JACK...OR WILL SHE DEFEAT HER FATHER AND SAVE JACK? AN EXTRA QUESTION FOR LATER CHAPTERS...SHOULD LEILA BECOME A GUARDIAN LIKE JACK. WHOEVER'S IDEA I LIKE THE BEST I WILL LET THEM HELP ME WRITE PART OF THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS. SO START REVIEWING OR YOU CAN...PM...ME.


	5. Chapter 5

A big thanks to Luminesyra for helping me write this chapter and here on out. And a special thanks to guardainofartbravery for all the suggestions that also helped me write this story. Thanks you guys.

Chapter 5

Jack's P.O.V.

When I woke up, I was surrounded by darkness. I knew something was very wrong when I saw the bars of a cage stretching around me. A voice echoed from the shadows that sent chills down my spine.

"Welcome, Jack, to my humble abode. To make my home inside of your mind was unbelievably simple. Now, what are _your_ deepest fears?"

The darkness chuckled ominously as is rooted around through my head.

Hands slamming over my ears, I could hear the muffled sounds of me yelling, "Pitch! Where are you! Get _out_ of my head"

He laughed again, and my hair stood on end as he said, "Ah, ah, I don't think so. I rather like it here, feeding off of your fears from the depths of your mind. A shame, though, I would have had complete control, had that wretched daughter of mine not gotten involved. Leila. To even say her name aloud makes me sick. But now, I have you trapped inside of your own mind, unable to escape without freeing me, as well. Stuck, with fears of things like… my daughter leaving you, an excellent start."

It went on for what felt like hours, a torrent of emotions muddling my thoughts and I couldn't think strait. Though it may have been my imagination, I began to see a strange white sand after a while. Or maybe not, because Pitch seemed to be able to see it, too, and his threats became weaker and weaker. It felt as if they were simply fading away, until I could no longer hear him.

But I was still alone in the darkness.

Leila's P.O.V.

When I found Jack, he was trapped inside of a cage, but he seemed to take little notice of his surroundings. Instead, he seemed to be fighting with something I couldn't see. Creeping closer, I saw painfully familiar black sand swirling around his head.

My feet seemed to have minds of their own as they brought me to the bars of the cage. I wasn't complaining, though, as I stretched my hand towards the sand, cold metal pressing into my skin. I tried to turn it white, trying to force it with sheer willpower, but I was disappointed.

Pulling my hand back, I shouted into the shadows, "What do you want with me, Pitch!"

Psychotic laughter emanated from the shadows, my question repeating. "What do I want with you?" he mused. "A more apt question would be 'What will I _do_ to you?'. To that, my dear, I will do to you the same as I have done to Jack Frost. I have entered him mind and thwarted his greatest fears, and now look at him. You will soon be the same, if you do not obey me."

"I will never obey you!" I hissed.

"Have it your way. I didn't think you would want to watch him suffer on before he dies. You are full of surprises."

My mouth opened to respond, but quickly snapped shut when Jack began sweating, his voice whispered in the shadows as he tried to fight Pitch from his mind. "Get out of my head… she would never leave me…. no, Leila, please, don't go… Jamie, get away from him…"

He began to shake uncontrollably, panic rising in my chest when it didn't stop. Unable to watch any longer, I shouted, "Alright, Pitch, fine! You win, I'll do whatever you want. Just… please, stop hurting Jack!" Only a fool would miss the desperation in my voice.

"Ah, could that be… _love_ I hear in your voice? How sweet, my daughter, in love with a Guardian. How sickening. How could you betray your own _father_, after everything I have done to protect you from… _them_. In return, you fall for the very boy who sent me crawling back here."

"Pitch, stop! Why hurt him, when you can hurt me instead? Please, just get it over with and let him go!"

I jumped back when a mass of black sand swirled to life in front of me, solidifying into who I knew was Pitch, but he used Jack's body for his own.

"Why are you doing this to us?!" A screamed in frustration.

He didn't answer, instead, stepping forward and grabbing a fistful of my hair.

"I'm at my wits end with you, girl. You're coming with me, like it or not." he growled, dragging me by painful leash to the back of his lair.

I felt myself lurch forward as I was thrown into another cage. In the dim light, I could faintly make out the shape of Jack's body being dragged to a cage long out of my sight. I flinched when I heard him hit the cold metal at the bottom, but could see nothing.

I, too, was alone in the dark.

Jack's P.O.V.

When Pitch came back to torture me some more he was talking to me about Leila. He was saying how she would never love me and how she has left me here to suffer in agony. He kept going on about how none of the Guardians really liked me and how they were only using me. But hte worst thing he did was say that no one would ever believe in me ever again. But the strange thing was, I believed everything he said. I couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. So I let him mess with my mind. That was until I heard a different voice,this voice was softer and nicer. It was kinda hard to tell where this other voice was coming from but Pitch seemed to know who this voice belonged to. It seemed like Pitch and this other voice were saying things back and forth to each other. He kept yelling out "You can't have him, he is all mine." But when the dark place we were in got brighter he said "It's not possible...How can it be?! She shouldn't be able to have this type of power!" Then he vanished into the shadows as I lifted my head up when Leila walk up to me. She had white sand circling around her and where she stood she made the room light up.

Her when she asked "Are you all right? I was really worried about you. We need to get you back to North's shop. Can you stand?"

"Yeah I think so." I tried to stand but my kness were so wobbly that I fell back to the ground.

She said "Yeah, you are in need of some help." She tried helping me stand but with no success. "You know what, you are pretty heavy for looking so thin..." That is when we heard a low thud and familar voices.

_Authors note's _

_What do you think should happen to Jack and Leila now that they have been captured by Pitch? You can decided on their fate and you can send me ideas. _


End file.
